Barts Lamp
by FisheyBoy
Summary: Barts having another boring day, But thats until Nelson gives him a lamp!
1. Barts day

Bart's Dreams  
  
Ok, this is my first ever story, so please forgive me if it is terrible. Anyway here it goes!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bart Simpson was having one of those usual boring days at school, having just sat through a whole hour of Maths, he just sat there listening to Miss Krabappel go on about the History of Springfield. He thought to himself, why, why can't I make this school better, why can't I enjoy the teachers?  
  
He slowly raised his arm, ''Yes Bart'' Miss Krabappel replied stubbornly ''Please I go to the toilet'' Bart replied. ''o for heavens sack, this is the 2nd time this lesson, but go on''  
  
As Bart slowly got up, he could feel the effects of last night catching up with him, he had stopped up till 2 in the morning just to watch the Springfield Isotopes win the Championship game.  
  
He slowly walked round the corner and who would be standing there, the school bully, Nelson, ''whats up Simpson'' he replied in his cold voice, ''nothing'' replied Bart. By now Nelson was standing right in front of him, his tall figure leaning over Bart. ''You can tell me Bart'' he said in a threatening manner, Bart gulped, he new he had to tell him, even though it was no bug deal, so for the next 10 minutes, there was Bart telling Nelson all about his Crappy day.  
  
''Well well well'' said Nelson, ''it looks like your in luck Simpson'' ''What do u meen'' said Bart ''The other day I found this old magic lamp, ive already used up my 3 wishes, so here you take it'' WOW thanks Nelson'' replied Bart  
  
As the Break time bell went Bart headed back to his locker, as he walked round the corner he wasn't sure if it was Nelson or another class mate talking, but he could of swore he heard a child say, ''be careful how you use it''  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sorry if its not all that, but with your reviews you could suggest ideas.  
  
Fishey 


	2. The 1st Wish

Well, here goes chapter 2!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"God, what a crappy day man" Said Bart's best mate, Millhouse. "Hey come on it weren't that bad, after all look what Nelson gave me!!!"  
  
Just as Millhouse was about to reply a crowd of people pushed by onto the bus, taking Millhouse with them, leaving Bart on his own. "Hey Bart dude" came the reply from there crazy bus driver, Otto. His hair was tied back and most of it covered by His Isotopes cap.  
  
"Yo Otto Man what's up," replied Bart  
  
Suddenly a shout came from outside the bus. It was Skinner telling Otto to move sue to the line of traffic he was causing.  
  
The trip home wasn't it's usually self. Otto had to pick up Skinners mother from the Retirement Castle and as soon as he got over 30MPH she hit him with his handbag making Otto swerve everywhere.  
  
Finally after what seemed like forever, a shout from Otto came telling Bart and Lisa that they had arrived at their stop.  
  
Tea was already on the table when Bart and Lisa walked n the table, it was well late for them to arrive home, and Marge was looking very worried. "What time do you call this" There was no reply, not that Marge was expecting any.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Hey Bart" Homer shouted, "The game is about to start, and if those crappy Isotopes win, were wont come last"  
  
The game, Bart thought, o what's the point they always lose. Suddenly there was a shake, what was going on??  
  
"Its alright Santa's Little Helper, I wont let it harm you" It was no use though, by now Santa's Little Helper had already made to puddles of wee on the floor and looked as if he was going to do worse.  
  
Bart slowly crept over, not sure himself what it was, with a uncertain prod, he nudged the bag, the bag didn't move, but made the green sparks occur more and more. " Are what the heck," Bart said to himself, with a hard and furious swing of the bat, he sent the bag flying into the wall.  
  
"What was that noise, Bart are you trying to knock my wall down again" Bart laughed, he remembered the time he found Ned's power tolls in his garage and decided to make use of them before he asked for them back.  
  
"Hey get your stupid cat out of here he replied, she is scratching my property" "Fine Bart have it that way" and with in a matter of seconds Lisa and Snowball II was out of the room.  
  
Suddenly Santa's Little Helper started barking again, what could it possible me this time.  
  
It was the lamp!! The green sparks had started again!!  
  
"Bart, hurry up, it's the end of the 1st innings and the Springfield Crap are already 3-0 down." Replied are drunken, but angry Homer.  
  
That comment suddenly gave Bart a thought.  
  
"I wish the Isotopes would win this game, and every game they play"  
  
And with that, THE FIRST WISH WAS DONE!!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well that's the end of chapter 2, your reviews would be much appreciated.  
  
Special thanks goes out to me BETA Mithivingiel 


	3. The END

Due to the lack of interest in this story, I will no longer be carrying it in 


End file.
